The game of golf is difficult to master. The golfer must learn and develop a fundamentally sound golf swing to achieve success. The golf swing is comprised of many components, including the stance or address position, the grip, the back swing, the downswing, the impact of the club to the ball, and the follow-through. Many of these components relate directly to the golfer's action of striking the ball with the club. More importantly, a golf swing includes the action of the golfer's large body muscles in effecting movement of the club. The proper motion of the golfer's shoulders, hips, arms, legs and torso are preferably choreographed so that the golfer achieves maximum distance and accuracy.
Of course, just as each golfer is different, each golfer will have unique elements in his or her golf swing. Nevertheless, superior golfers with superior golf swings show certain common swing characteristics. One such common characteristic is development of a consistent and optimal swing plane of the club which to a large extent results from turning of the shoulders on a plane perpendicular to the golfer's spine. The "correct swing" of a club is enhanced by consistently keeping the shoulders within the shoulder plane. If the shoulders are turned on the proper plane, the other parts of the golfer's body (i.e., hips, arms, hands) and the club will have a correspondingly greater likelihood of also reacting in the preferred manner. A second common characteristic of superior swings is the "coil-like" action of the golfer's body. As the superior golfer takes the club back, the golfer will coil in one direction thus building resistance or tension which is then released in the opposite direction in order to generate power and maximize shot distance. Yet another common characteristic of superior golf swings is their simplicity and resulting smooth tempo. Swings in which the golfer's body movements are coordinated or connected are much easier to repeat, and facilitate a smooth, even tempo.
A common difficulty caused by failing to execute a proper "on-plane" shoulder turn is referred to as a reverse weight shift. This swing defect may arise, for example, when the golfer begins to rotate on a substantially vertical axis during the back swing with the result that the golfer's weight is moved onto the golfer's front foot at the top of the back swing. The golfer's front shoulder is lowered, and therefore the golfer must make a dramatic "reverse" shift of weight onto the rear foot in order to strike the ball. As a result, the golfer fails to achieve the benefits of coiling or "uncoiling" the body with a resulting loss of both power and accuracy. A common difficulty caused by failing to properly make a full coil during a golf swing is an "arms-only" swing, which fails to maximize power and distance. Finally, if the various movements to be performed by the golfer are complicated or if movement of the various body parts become disconnected, the movements will be very difficult to repeat and will lack the smooth even tempo of a superior swing. Those of ordinary skill in the art recognize the problems associated with failing to base the swing on a proper coiling by rotating the shoulders on a proper plane, and a significant portion of the literature is directed to assisting golfers to correct these problems.
It is to be noted that others have addressed the issue of making a proper swing in a variety of contexts. One, for example, has emphasized lateral movement away from and then back in the direction of the golfer's target as a significant factor in producing a proper swing. A device directed to teaching this type of movement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885 to James T. Ballard, et al. Mr. Ballard is recognized as a leading proponent of this "lateral" type of body motion to effect a golf swing. Yet even this swing motion recognizes a combination of lateral and rotational motion to effect a modified coiling of the golfer's body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885, col. 2, lines 29-34.
Many devices have been provided for teaching a proper golf swing. Some of these devices include assemblies that may be attached to the golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885, for example, describes a hip saddle that travels along a horizontal track which allows lateral movement. The saddle is attached to the horizontal track by a double-hinged movement, which also allows for rotational movement thereof. The golfer also wears a vest that facilitates learning of a golf swing in accordance with the patentee's swing philosophy.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,000, issued to Cox. This patent discloses an apparatus including an elevated crank arm on which a shoulder guide is mounted. The shoulder guide directs the golfer's swing through a swing axis. The Cox device is thus effective to establish an interrelationship between the golfer and a swing plane, and then substantially maintain, by constraining the golfer's swing, that interrelationship during the swing.
A problem with many such devices is that they presume a "perfect" or "ideal" combination of movements necessary to make a perfect swing. While there may be general rules or even maxims applicable to developing a correct golf swing, it is necessary to realize that a correct golf swing is unique to each individual golfer. Any device that arbitrarily prescribes a particular combination of motions may in fact preclude an individual golfer from perfecting that individual's unique swing. This realization is borne out by the observation that many professional golfers have objectively different swings, yet each is clearly a superior golfer. More simply put, many prior art devices are based on a presumption that what works for one golfer works for all golfers. This simply is not the case.
Another problem with certain prior devices is that they tend to cause or dictate movement that neither are, nor feel natural to the golfer. Such movements are difficult to repeat once the golfer is free of the confines of the device. Another problem is that many of such devices may prevent or abbreviate a full, complete range of motion that must be experienced in order to develop the so-called muscle memory thought necessary for a proper swing (particularly in the follow-through). For example, some devices do not allow a full swing to be made because the mechanical structure of the device interferes with the back swing or the follow through. Others may not be suited to actually hitting a golf ball while simultaneously using the device. Such devices tend, alternatively, to emphasize a particular portion of the swing or just the initial stance or ball address. It is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve a proper golf swing by practicing a single component in isolation. Even if beneficial, any single component must be performed in combination and sequence with the other components. Practicing incomplete motions will prevent the development of full swing muscle memory which allows a golfer to repeat a swing in a consistent manner.
Other devices useful for golf swing training include devices that provide an indication of deviation from a desired swing movement but, by themselves, do not train total movement in the context of a complete golf swing. In U.S. Pat. No: 3,643,960, issued to Gentilly, a device for teaching a golfer proper head position during golf swings is disclosed. This device provides feedback information to indicate proper head position during the swing. Such devices are desirable in that they allow development of an individual's swing without the constraints prescribed by other devices. Such devices are nonetheless limited essentially in their use. For example, Gentilly provides training limited essentially to the chin position of the golfer during the swing. More particularly, this reference assists a golfer in learning to keep the head in a "still" position when swinging the golf club. This device constrains movement of the head; it does not encourage proper movement throughout an entire actual swing. Other devices are not motion limiting but fail to provide feedback to tell the user when the user deviates from a desired swing. Other non-constraining devices may similarly allow practice of only a portion of the entire swing, thereby preventing the development of muscle memory necessary to develop the entire golf swing, including the shoulder turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,105, issued Aug. 13, 1991 to Ro, discloses a golf training apparatus having a shoulder guide and a hand guide with seven different subassemblies. One embodiment includes an extension member that may interfere with the golfer's swing and would impede visual sight of the golf ball. Another embodiment includes a hand guide unit that contacts the golf club. Neither embodiment contemplates a complete and full swing to strike an actual golf ball, nor a member to guide the shoulders in a proper plane during a swing.
Yet another training device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,546, issued to Chen. This patent discloses an apparatus that essentially forces a golfer to follow a fixed and constant swing path. This apparatus includes a shoulder holding device and a waist holding member that guides or restricts the golfer's shoulders and waist, respectively, to always turn around a substantially fixed axis without being permitted to move in an upward, downward, leftward or rightward direction when swinging the club. The Chen apparatus is thus to be distinguished from those that are not constricting, but it nonetheless fails to accommodate the unique swing characteristics of many golfers.
Additionally, many of the prior art training devices, including those discussed above, tend to be expensive and mechanically complex, making them difficult to set up and use. Such devices are oftentimes quite large, thus preventing them from being transported conveniently. A preferred golf swing training device utilizes a minimum number of parts to facilitate maintenance and to increase longevity. An ideal practice tool could be transported as an accessory and would be as small in size and as lightweight as possible. Such a device could be easily set up and used, disassembled after training, and then stored with the golfer's clubs.
The prior art therefore lacks a golf swing training device for teaching the essential elements of a proper golf swing on an individualized basis that is inexpensive, not mechanically complex, and easy to setup, transport and store. The prior art further lacks a golf swing training device that assists the golfer in developing a proper "on-plane" coiling or turn of the shoulders by guiding the golfer and alerting the golfer to improper movement, without constraining body motion. The prior art further lacks a golf swing training device that provides feedback in real time to the golfer to indicate undesirable deviations from a proper swing while the golfer is actually striking a golf ball. The prior art further lacks a golf swing training device that is non-constraining and that encourages the golfer to develop the primary elements of a simple, connected golf swing in the context of making full swings and striking golf balls.